Sun in my heart
by Hanori Hime
Summary: ""Memangnya kalian mau latihan apa?" "Latihan buat anak!" Jawab videl sinis, sedangkan aku? Hanya diam malu-malu. satu kemalangan dan kesialan hari ini yang menimpa diriku. Aku terjebak dengan perkelahian mereka lagi.../ nggak suka? jangan baca


**Haiii**

**Hanori kembali ke anime dragonball :3333**

**Thanks berkat ahll... gue jadi dapat ide setelah mendengar khayalan tingkat tingginya.**

**DRAGONBALL/Z/KAI MILIK AKIRA TORIYAMA SENSEI!**

**KHAYALAN INI MILIK AL**

**TENAGA KETIK MILIK GUEEE :3333**

**JUDUL INNI SAMA SEKALI TAK ADA NYAMBUNG-NYAMBUNGNYA DENGAN INISNYA. HANE DAN AHL SAMA SAMA NGGAK TAU NIH MAU KASIH JUDUL APA**

**SUN IN MY HEART**

Disebuah gunung terpencil semua tenang dengan damai, burung-burung berbicara pakai bahasa mereka sendiri sungai dengan damainya mengalirkan isinya dengan tenang(?) dan yang lebih keren rumput masih tenang bertanda ia masih tidur (?)

Tapi kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama setelah mendengar seorang emak-emak yang lagi ngebangunin anaknya. Dan yang paling hebatnya, suara emak yang tadi itu mampu membuat rumah gempa.

"GOHAN! LO KAGAK SADAR NAK INI JAM BERAPA HA!? LO BISA TELAT SEKOLAH DAN BEASISWA LO HILANG! MAMA JADI HERAN DEH TIAP HARI KOK TELAT TERUS" ucap mamak chichi teriak-teriak.

"Ampun deh mak! Gue nggak tidur seharian karena mikirin pose kepahlawanan gue yang agung keren dan tiada tandingannya."

"POSE KEREN APANYA?! GARA-GARA LO TEREAK-TEREAK GAK JELAS GELAS PADA PECAH SEMUA!"

"Dari pada mama... " Gohan meggantungkan kalimatnya.

"masih mending kalo gue teriak pecahin gelas. Dari pada mama teriak ini rumah jadi retak-retak."

Untuk menghindari kematian gohan harus meninggalkan hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya... Yaitu sarapan pagi. Karena kalo nggak sudah di pastikan dia sudah tewas seketika di tempat.

Disekolah...

GOHAN POV

Pagi-pagi ini keadaan gue acak-acakan. Perut lapar, rambut berantakan karena habis terbang, baju juga tak rapi lengkap sudah penderitaan gue. Coba tadi gue nggak bikin mama ngamuk, pasti sudah bisa berduaan bersama sumpitku tercintah sambil makan apapun yang disentuh oleh sumpitku yang agung.

Seperti biasa tempat duduk gue paling ujung disampingnya erasa, tau kan erasa? Erasa itu loh yang naksir ma gue. Lalu disamping Erasa ada DEVIL alias VIDEL ngeri banget kalau liat dia, kerjanya sinis melulu ma gue. Semenjak dia tau identitas rahasia gue, kerjanya ngancam diriku melulu...

Kasihan banget sih lo Gohan

Bangsa saiya terkuat di taklukkan ma cewe.

Sehingga nasib gue malang terus.

Tapi gue suka deg-deg kan loh kalau dekat-dekat sama si videl. Entah ini rasa suka atau gue deg-deg kan karena takut dia ngebunuh gue layaknya ibuku. Nggak tau deh nanti terjawab kok sendiri.

-Jam istirahat-

"Hai gohan, Kamu nggak makan?" Tanya si Erasa dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"Nggak, Gue kena sial hari ini pertama lupa bawa bekal, Kedua nggak sarapan, ketiga lupa bawa duit."

"Ya, udah kalo begitu makan sama aku aja." Lo semua kagak ada yang tahu kalo kata-kata Erasa itu sangat menyejukkan apalagi dia bawa bekal dan masakannya selalu enak-enak. Tapi keberuntungan ku itu berubah menjadi mala petaka ketika Videl tiba-tiba muncul disampingku layaknya hantu yang muncul make wajah serammnya. OH MY GOD! OH MY WOW! Seketika jantung gue berdetak dengan kencang, wahai para readers gue lagi takut ato lagi jatuh cinta ma videl masalahnya kalau videl ada di dekat gue badan gue bergetar dan jantung gue berdetak mulu nih!

"Gohan! Kamu makannya sama aku aja yah!" ucap Videl dengan senyum manis walaupun di setiap perkataannya dipenuhi dengan penekanan!

"I-Iya Videl!"

"Maaf ya Videl tapi gohannya makannya sama aku" Erasa kemudian melawan.

"Enak aja! Gohan harus makan ma gue! Kita berdua bentar mau latihan!" Seperti sifat videl yang biasanya yang sama sekali tidak mau dikalah.

"Memangnya kalian mau latihan apa?"

"Latihan buat anak!" Jawab videl sinis, sedangkan aku? Hanya diam malu-malu.

"Dari pada kalian berkelahi mending kita bareng aja ok." Ucapku sebagai penengah.

"SAMA CEWEK GATAL INI?! NGGAK!" satu kemalangan dan kesialan hari ini yang menimpa diriku. Aku terjebak dengan perkelahian mereka lagi...

End Gohan POV

"Gohan bentar kalau pulang kamu ke atap sekolah ya, ada yang aku mau bilangin ke kamu." Ajak Erasa

"Memangnya kamu mau bilangin apa Erasa?"

"Ada deh, pokoknya kamu turutin aja yah, plisss penting banget"

"Iya deh, bentar aku ke atap." Erasa membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah guru yang menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya dan menimbulkan rasa penasaran Gohan dan Videl (yang sempat mendengarkan percakapan mereka tadi).

(Masih ingat aturan bangkunya disekolah Orange Star iya kan? Mejanya panjang dan Sharpner, Videl, Erasa, Dan Gohan saling duduk bersampingan.)

"Videl sayang, kamu mau nggak jalan ama aku bentar?." Shaarpner datang dan menggoda Videl. Yang malah dijawab dengan tatapan siniss oleh Videl

KRIK

"Ka-kalau nggak bisa bentar kapanpun juga bisa kok. Aku akan ajak kamu kemanapun kamu mau." Sharpner yang malang, ucapannya malah tidak di respon oleh videl.

"Jadi kapan kamu bisa? Dan dimana?" Videl menghela napas dan membalikkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Pada saat kiamat dan di kedalaman neraka!"

"Hei Kau Sharpner, coba kau kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini! Sekarang!" Ucap guru tersebut dengan sadisnya

Dan pada akhirnya Sharpner juga selalu bernasib malang seperti Gohan.

TING TING AYU TINGTING

Bel tersebut mengalunkan suara indahnya sehingga membuat Sharpener jatuh cinta pada bel alay tersebut. Dengan senyum kikuk dia menatap gurunya dan berlari ketempat duduknya.

Walapun seperti itu ternyata masih ada juga keberuntungan pada diri Sharpener.

TBC

Fuaaa...

Gomenne gomen, di TBC dulu karena mau menyelesaikan fanfic yang lain


End file.
